rock_metalfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Sjabloon:Catch-22 (Pink, 2000)
Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Pink Airlines We hope your flight is enjoyable and our flight attendants are here to insure your ride is as pleasant as possible Seat backs and tray tables must be in the upright and locked position during the take-off and landing All carry-on luggage must be stowed in an over-head compartment or under the seat in front of you Waiting on a ticket 'Cause you're looking for the ride You're feeling on top 'Cause you're flying through the sky You wanna have your cake And you wanna eat it too Everybody's always pointing fingers at you You're damned if you do You're damned if you don't We're always doing all the things That we say we won't Here we go We're riding on a whim Connecting with a rendezvous Here we go We're jumping off the wings We're going round in circles It's a catch-22 Yes, we're flying round in circles It's a catch-22 yes, were rocking round in circles It's the catch-22 If you are seated in an emergency exit aisle and feel as though you are unable Or unwilling to assist in case of an emergency, please notify a flight attendant immediately All eletrical equipment, including cell phones, 2-way pagers, portable CD players, laptops, etc. Should remain in the off position until the pilot notifies us that we areat a safe flying altitude of 10,000 ft. Looking from the outside You're always looking in You think you fixed the problem 'Til it comes right back again And life seems like a trap You're trying to get out You're searching for you cheese 'Cause you feel like mighty mouse You're damned if you don't You're damned if you do You've seen all the signs But you haven't got a clue Here we go We're riding on a whim Connecting with a rendezvous Here we go We're jumping off the wings We're going round in circles It's a catch-22 Yes, we're flying round in circles It's a catch-22 yes, were rocking round in circles It's the catch-22 You are in, you are in You are in, you are in You are in for the ride Of your life Here we go We're riding on a whim Connecting with a rendezvous Here we go We're jumping off the wings We're going round in circles It's a catch-22 Yes, we're flying round in circles It's a catch-22 yes, were rocking round in circles It's the catch-22 We realize you had many choices and on behalf of all of us at Pink Airlines we'd like to thank you for flying with us We hope you have a wonderful stay wherever your destination may be And remember, be careful when retrieving your items as during the flight they may have shifted and might fall on you Or your neighbor's head and knock you the fuck out Here we go We're riding on a whim Connecting with a rendezvous Here we go We're jumping off the wings We're going round in circles It's a catch-22 Yes, we're flying round in circles It's a catch-22 yes, were rocking round in circles It's the catch-22